


Quiet island

by Blue1427



Series: The Lovely Sea [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue1427/pseuds/Blue1427
Summary: Connor wishes for more excitement, Hank just wants a break. What could happen in three days?
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: The Lovely Sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Noisy start

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fics written! If there's anything I could have done better please let me know!!!

Connor sighs as he looks out into the sea. He’s always wanted to go exploring. To get some excitement for once in his life. Yet he’s never gotten the chance to. His home is boring and mundane.Sometimes he wishes for something to happen. Some excitement. But nothing ever arrives. He believes he’s destined to stay on this small boring island, and for the most part he’d be right. 

One night though, everything changed. Cheers fill the air and music plays. Pirates have landed, and are making quite the ruckus. It’s a nice bit of noise. Connor looks outside and watches the pirates. He wonders how long they’ll be here for...and if they could take Connor with them. Out of all the pirates one of them catches Connor's eye. A very muscular and handsome one he might add. He has such beautiful silver hair and the prettiest blue eyes Connor has ever seen. Connor watches the man in awe. 

“ALRIGHT!!! We’re on land!!! You know the rules. We spend three days replenishing and partying before we leave. If you aren't on the ship after three days you better hope you like this island cause we ain’t coming back for ya!!” Hank shouts. Hank’s crew nod and cheer. They had been out at sea for a few months now. They didn’t need to stop at the island, but Hank wanted to stop to give his crew a chance to relax and let loose a tad bit before going back out to sea. It had definitely been a hectic few months that’s for sure. With storm after storm, dealing with the royal navy, and worst of all, having to go through siren waters. Hank looks around the small island. Maybe if he’s lucky he’ll find something or someone to have fun with. 

As the day goes on Hank wonders and finds a bar. Hank walks in the bar and takes a double take. ‘Who in their right mind let that little pretty thing bartend’ Hank thinks as he looks as the bartender. The bartender has button brown eyes, chocolate coloured hair, and has plump pink li- ‘Jesus Hank! Get a hold of yourself! That kid is young enough to be your son!!’ Hank thinks as he scolds himself. How long has it been since he’s had a partner? Is he seriously that horny? 

Connor smiles painfully as he deals with the drunken patrons and their flirty demeanor. Even after all his years of bartending he’d think he’d be able to deal with is. But nope. He’s still way too nice to tell them to stop. “Aaaaannnnddd you knooooowz wHatzz? Yous be aaaaa goooooodzz bride fors meeeeee'' One of the patrons tells Connor as they hold onto the bar for support. “Sure I would,” Connor says with a nervous chuckle. ‘Why do I always get the bride compliments…’ Connor thinks. 

“Excuse me. Can I get a glass of beer?” Hank asks. Connor without thinking says “Say please and I’ll think about it”. Connor goes pale. He slowly looks at Hank. Did...did he just say that to a pirate...a pirate who can KILL HIM IN A MINUTE!!!! Connor chuckles nervously. ‘I’m dead’ Connor thinks. Hank is stunned. “Ugh...please?” Hank says. He didn’t expect such a pretty bartender to have such a sharp tongue. “Yeah yeah it’s on the house. Just don’t kill me” Connor says quickly and nervously. He gets Hank a beer quickly. Hank nods and takes the beer. He walks over to his crew and sits down.


	2. Silent moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angel's voice, not meaning to be a pervert, rushing, and a hard hit. Strange events lead to the start of something maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those waiting for an update!! I hope you enjoy though! Also the song that is sung is Eyes blue like the Atlantic by Sista_Prod

Connor is...shocked to say the least. He wasn’t killed? For the rest of the night he’s on edge. Even when he gets home at the end of his shift. “What the flying fuck even happened” Connor says to himself. He should have died. He back talked to a pirate. Yet here he is standing. Alive and breathing. This...this is unbelievable. Connor takes off his coat? Blazer? He can’t remember. All he knows is he got home, and now he’s eating dinner. Connor eats his fish porridge. The events that happened that night replay in his mind. Each time he gets even more confused. But then a small idea buds in his mind. ‘What if he found me cute?’. Connor turns bright red. “No no nonononononono. Not happening. Just a dumb stupid thought” Connor says to himself. Connor finishes his meal and gets ready for bed.

“I’m telling you, that bartender has a quick and sharp tongue!” Hank says. His crew mates giggle drunkenly. “Nooo way! He’s way too sweet! He gave us free beer!!!” His crew mate says. Hank sighs. “Yeah. I guess” Hank says. They arrive at their ship. Hank helps his crew mates onto the ship without them falling into the ocean. Hank sighs. He should have made the designated sober helpers plan again. From the corner of his eye he sees something. A small lit window. Hank doesn’t think much about it until he hears something. Sing. Hank’s immediately pulled into the singing. It’s heavenly. Like an angel singing. Not even those sirens made such a sweet noise. He finds himself getting closer and closer to the window. He has to see who’s making such a beautiful sound. 

The water is warm, and gently moves. Connor cups it and pours the water over his head. He sings a small tune he heard as a child. But he can only remember one line. Still, he sings it softly as he cleans himself. “Eyes blue like the Atlantic and I'm going down like the titanic~ Eyes blue like the Atlantic and I'm going down like the titanic~” he sings over and over again. Connor leans back and on a whim looks up. He stops singing and goes pale. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Connor screams. He grabs whatever he can and starts throwing it at the man by the window. He can only see the top of the man’s head but seriously!!! What pervert peeps on someone taking a bath!!!

“Shit shit shit fuck fuck shit fuck” Hank says to himself as he bolts away. But not before getting a bottle of something, probably shampoo, thrown at his head. Hank makes it to his ship and hides. He hopes he hasn’t gotten his crew in trouble. He knows damn well if he tries to explain that he just wanted to see who was singing he’ll make himself look even worse then he already has. Why did he think walking up to a tiny ass window would be a good idea? Why couldn’t he just act like a normal person and Not go to that window? Why didn't he just sit below it? That would have been better then have the poor soul scream and most likely, wake up the town. 

In the morning everyone in the town is talking about the scream. “Maybe there was a spider?” “I bet you one of the kids decided to pull a prank again” “That scream was definitely a rat scream”. All these ideas of what happened spread with the people. Looks like Hank’s in the clear for now. But Connor is buying supplies to make a small but opaque curtain for his bathroom window. There’s no way in hell he’s letting some pervert watch him bathe! If they try to watch him again he’s going to be prepared this time! 

Connor spends most of his morning buying, and installing his curtain. Around the time he’s finished his shift at the bar is about to start. Connor quickly eats something and rushes towards the bar. While running, he sees the grey haired pirate that should have killed him. Connor loses his breath as he sees him smile and laugh. His eyes are glued to him. Which sucks for Connor as he does see the closed bar door. Connor manages to look forward for a second only to slam into the door full speed. “FUCK” Connor shouts as he bounces off the door and lands flat on the ground. “Owwww” Connor says as he hisses slightly from the pain. Connor gets up and is about to go into the bar when Hank approaches him. 

“Oi, kid. You okay?” Hank asks Connor. “That was quite the fall”

Connor blushes bright red. He can feel peoples eyes on him, listening for the response. “I’m okay. I wasn't paying attention. Something was on my mind. Sorry” Connor says nervously. 

“Are you s-” “Yes I’m okay. Seriously. I've had worse happen” Connor says, quickly cutting Hank off. Before Hank can say anything else Connor goes into the bar and gets ready for his shift. 

Hank rubs his neck. “If you say so” Hank whispers. He walks away.


	3. Call of the Sea...and stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the sea calls, it lures her children easily. Yet what happens when their stomachs get involved and starts to sing it's own song?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! Sorry for having irregular postings!!!

Connor works despite that a headache has started to bother him. He could take a drink to help it, but if he drinks too much he’ll have to deal with the hangover. Connor smiles as he hears the door open. A pirate comes up to him. ”Oi, 5 beers, 2 wine bottles, aaaaaannnnnnnnnndddddddd-” “RUM!!!” “-and rum” the pirate says. Connor serves up the drinks. “Here you go” Connor says with a smile. The pirate nods and takes the booze over to their crew mates. 

Connor sighs. Tables are being thrown, drinks are flying, the fact that he hasn’t been hit yet is bizarre to say the least. He’s not even sure how the fight started. All he knows is some drunk fool tried to touch him when he cut him off for the night and a few seconds this happened. A drink flies past Connor’s head. “THAT’S IT!!!!!!! OUT! TAKE! IT! OUT!” Connor screams. Everyone freezes. No one’s ever heard Connor scream. He’s the chill bartender. People slowly start heading outside. Connor glares at anyone who tries to stay. When the bar is empty, Connor sighs in defeat. The bar is a mess. Connor starts to clean up the bar.  
Hank is awoken from crying. Not any crying, his crew drunkenly crying. Hank gets up and goes out to check on them. “What happened?” Hank says with a sigh. “We m-m-m-m-m-made the the the aaaahaaahhhhhhhhhhh” one pirate says. “AH!! WHY WERE WE KICKED OUT!?! WE DEFENDED THAT BRAT!!!!!” another one shouts. Hank sighs. He’s way too tired for this. “Okay. Go to bed” Hank says. “But I don't wanna” Someone whines. This causes a chain reaction of everyone to whine. Hank glares and says extremely coldly “Get to bed Now. Before I let the sea take you”. His crew becomes silent and starts heading to bed. Hank sighs. He looks out to the sea. One more day here and they leave. The smell of salt filled his nose. But so does the smell of heavenly food. His stomach rumbles.

Connor manages to clean the bar by the time his shift ends. Connor heads outside the bar. He knows he should head home. He has food there. Yet he walks towards a very heavenly scent. His stomach growls and his mouth drools. He finds a small fried fish shop. Connor’s first instinct is to pass it and go somewhere else, but when he gets a peek at the food, his legs make his choice. Connor sits down and looks at the menu. He hears someone walk by and sit next to him. He’s way too hungry to even look at who sat down. Hank was led to this small but promising fried fish shop. He sits down and starts looking at the menu.

“I’ll have the fried halibut set please” “Fried trout set” Hank and Connor say at the same time. Yet the chef heard them perfectly and starts working on their food. A glass of complimentary beer is placed in front of both of them. While Hank slowly sips at it, Connor downs the whole thing in one go and orders another one. By the time Connor’s food arrives, he's already feeling buzzed. “Thank you” Connor says as the fried halibut set is placed in front of him. 

Hank’s set comes soon after. “Thanks” Hank says as he starts eating. “You mind passing that black stuff?” Hank asks Connor. Connor looks at Hank strangely. He looks at the condiment tray. “Soy sauce?” Connor says as he hands the soy sauce bottle to Hank. Hank nods. He pours some in a small bowl and puts it back. Somehow this small little interaction, and Connor’s buzzed mind leads them to start talking. 

“Why did you call is black stuff?” “Never learned the name” “Weird” “Weird? Why? It’s literally black stuff” “Technically a better way of describing it is black liquid or black sauce” “...Okay brown eyes” “Excuse me I have Dark brown eyes” “Same thing” “No it’s not. It’s like calling you grey eyes when you have greyish blue eyes, mister greyish blue eyes” “Heh. Good eyes, brown eyes. Most don’t even notice the grey” “Dark brown eyes. And of course I’ll notice. I’m not colourblind” 

A few hours pass. Hank and Connor keep talking and talking. Even when they’ve finished their food and the shop has closed for the night. Connor walks with Hank to his ship. When they get there Connor pouts. “Looks like our conversation is over” Connor says with a bit of disappointment. Hank is also a bit disappointed. He really enjoyed talking to someone who wasn’t afraid of him, or his crew mates. “You know...maybe we could continue talking on my ship? Or I could walk you home? Or...something” Hank mumbles. Connor looks at Hank. His eyes shimmer at the mention of ship. “Yeah. Could you walk me home? Maybe tell me about your adventures out at sea?”. Hank smiles. “Sure” Hank says. Hank follows Connor and tells him of his tales. Connor’s eyes shine brighter than the stars themselves. 

When they arrive at Connor’s house, Connor is a bit sad, but also happy to have learned about such fun sounding adventures. “I guess this is the end. I hope to talk to you again one day...oh shit. I never got y-” “It’s Connor. Connor Stern” Connor says cutting Hank off. Hank smiles. “Hank. Hank Anderson. And I hope I can talk to you again Connor” Hank says.


	4. Fateful day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final day has arrived. After 3 days of fun and excitement, will Connor let his chance to pursue adventures pass him, or will he bite the bullet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!!! This was incredibility late and I'm sooooo sorry!!! I legit couldn't make an ending that I was happy with. Hope you enjoy! I'm definitely going to make a sequel to this!

As Connor sleeps, his dreams fill with the sea and the tales Hank told him. As for Hank his dreams are once, not about the sea. Instead they're filled with stars and...the feeling of hope? It’s a strange dream, but Hank doesn’t complain. 

His crew wakes up early and starts buying supplies and deciding which islands they should avoid, and which they should go to. As well as getting information on where the royal navy is and what they’re heading. Hank carries crate after crate of dried goodies and drinks. He wonders if he’ll get to see Connor again. Maybe…’Don’t get your hope up Hank. Why would he want to leave his home’ Hank thinks. Hank sighs and continues preparing. 

Connor wakes up and smiles. He stretches and gets ready for the day. He eats breakfast and heads into town. He sees pirates buying bulk supplies. Connor freezes. He slowly follows the pirates. The moment he sees the entire crew preparing for departure, Connor isn’t able to deny what’s happening. They're all leaving. 

The pirates slowly stop everything as they notice Connor...standing there. It’s...it’s very disturbing to the pirates as Connor’s gaze is unchanging and quite cold. One of them goes over to Hank. “Uhhhh Hank? Why’s that kid staring at us?” Someone asks Hank. Hank takes off his reading glasses and looks over at Connor. “Don’t know. I’ll check” Hank says. Hank walks towards Connor. “Con, you okay? You’re creeping the crew” Hank says. When Connor doesn’t respond, Hank waves his hand in front of Connor’s face. Still nothing. 

When Hank’s about to turn around, Connor gasps and grabs his arm. “Are you seriously leaving? Can’t you stay another day? I’ll give your entire ship free boozes” Connor says in a panic. “Sorry Con, but I told them we’d leave in three days. Why? You wanna join?” Hank says in a semi joking tone at the end. Connor looks Hank dead in the eyes and says “Yes. I want to join your crew. I don’t want to be stuck with my boring life anymore”. 

Hank is taken back by Connor's boldness, but the fierceness in his eyes shows Hank the gate of potential Connor has. Hank chuckles. “Okay kid. You’re accepted. Go get your stuff. You have the end of the day to get on that ship” Hank says. Connor smiles bright and bursts with joy. “Thank you Hank!! I won’t let you down!” Connor says with literal excitement dripping off him. Connor goes and packs all his important items and sentimental items. 

Hank smiles and walks back towards the ship. Only to see his crew smiling devilishly at him. Hank sighs. His crew starts teasing him softly. “So Cap~ Never knew you liked brunettes~” “Such a smooth talker Hank~” “We’ll make sure to knock now~”. Hank blushes and gets back to work. 

Connor gets set up on the ship. He smiles brightly. It’s like a dream come true! Connor starts looking for Hank. He needs to thank him. When Connor spots Hank, he smiles and quickly walks towards him. “Hank! Thank y-” Connor trips on a fallen broom. Connor grabs the nearest thing which happens to be Hank. Hank falls with a small yelp and falls on top of Connor. Connor and Hank blush brightly. Hank’s crew woo and whistles.

Connor is embarrassed and shocked but...Hank’s lips feel soft. Hank quickly gets up and helps Connor up. Connor starts apologizing to a very silent Hank. “I’m sooooooooooooo sorry Hank!!!! I should have watched where I was going!!! I’m soooooo sorry!!!” Connor says with his face full of red. Hank is equally as red. Hank snaps out of his silentness and says “I-It’s okay. Accidents happen” Hank says.


End file.
